This invention relates to electrostatographic printing machines, and more particularly to an electrostatographic printing machine wherein toner images deposited on an intermediate belt are transferred to a transfuse belt used for simultaneously transferring and fusing toner images to various substrate media such as plain paper.
Electrostatographic printers are known in which a single color toner image is electrostatically formed on a charge retentive member such as a photoreceptor drum or belt. The toner image is directly transferred to a receiving substrate, typically paper or other suitable print receiving material. The toner image is subsequently fused or affixed to the substrate, usually by the simultaneous application of heat and pressure.
In other electrostatographic color printers, a plurality of toner imaging systems each including a charge retentive member are used to create multiple color toner images on a single image receiving member. The color toner images are electrostatically transferred from the charge retentive members to an intermediate transfer member to form a composite toner image on the intermediate transfer member. The intermediate transfer member could be an Intermediate Transfer Belt (ITB) or an intermediate transfer drum. The composite toner image is electrostatically transferred to the final substrate.
Alternatively, in another prior art printer, a toner image is formed on a photoreceptor. The toner image is transferred to a single intermediate transfer member usually referred to as a transfuse member. The transfuse member generally simultaneously transfers and fuses the toner image to a substrate. The use of a single transfer member in a transfuse system can result in high transfer efficiency of background toner on the photoreceptor to the substrate due to high adhesion between the toner and typical materials used for the transfuse member, such as silicone materials. In addition, oil oligomer is generally present or else added onto silicone or other materials used for transfuse members to assist toner release to paper under the high temperature conditions used for eventual transfer and fix of the image from the transfuse member to the final receiver substrate. The photoreceptor can be contaminated by heat and oil on the transfuse member via the transfer nip.
Regardless of the type of printer, the position and speed of the various belts, such as the ITB belts, is monitored to ensure optimal operation. Manufacturers most commonly use extrinsically applied reflective timing stickers to monitor belt timing for motion quality. In some instances, multiple stickers or even punch holes are used. Timing detectors sense the movement of the intermediate belt by detecting the timing sticker or punch hole, and communicate with machine logic circuits to synchronize the various operations so that the proper sequence of events occurs in the printing process. In either case, at least one additional manufacturing step is required to be performed to add the timing feature to the belt.